


The McDuck House (Ducktales TOH AU)

by Garnet107



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: And Della is just vibing in the owl house too, Dewey aroace, Dewey is in abomination but might switch to beastkeeping, Each episode will be 2-3 chapters, F/F, Huey is in potions, Huey trans and bi, Lena is in abomination and will switch to oracle, Lena takes the place of Amity, Louie agender, Louie is gonna call Webby out for being gay, Louie is in illusions, Lunaris is Belos, Penny is Lilith, Plot, Scrooge and Penny aren't siblings but they did go to Hexside together, THIS IS MY 3RD TIME REWRITING THESE BECAUSE MY TEACHERS KEEP STARTLING ME INTO CLOSING THE TAB, The triplets take the places of Willow and Gus, Violet is probably gonna be in oracle, Webby is the protagonist, Weblena canon but its not the main focus, follows the plot of toh but doesnt follow the script exactly all the time, idk how to do tags this is my first time uploading on ao3, ill probably add more later, my classmates are being annoying and I can't focus, or well the mcduck house, rated teen for cursing and violence, what if Donald was Hooty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnet107/pseuds/Garnet107
Summary: Webbigail Vanderquack is an average duck living an ordinary life without any real fantasy. Well, it would be an ordinary life, if she hadn't been homeschooled since she was born and her grandmother had trained her to beat up anyone that so much as bumps into her.However, when a little lightbulb steals her favorite Darkwing book (yes, an inanimate object STEALS her book), Webby's entire life is changed as she's brought into a new world.ORLiterally just The Owl House but with Ducktales characters
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. A Rich Witch and a Lightbulb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a test

** Chapter 1: A Rich Witch and a Lightbulb **

A darkly clothed duck falls backwards, feet scraping against the rock below him. In the canyon before him, he faces the Gildersnake, a large purple snake-like creature.

“Foolish duck! I could swallow you whole!” It hisses, tail flicking behind it. 

The duck smirks, cape billowing in the wind behind him. He tips up his hat, making his face visible to the Gildersnake. “Do not underestimate me, Gildersnake, for I am the terror that flaps in the night, Darkwing Duck! Lets. Get. Dangerous!” He quickly grabs his staff from behind him, shooting out a blast of fire that hits the Gildersnake right below his head. 

The Gildersnake screeches, “No! My only weakness! Dying!”, and falls to the ground at the bottom of the canyon. 

“And that’s the end!” Webbigail Vanderquack sits in the principals office, holding her Darkwing doll in one hand and her pet snake, Fluffy, in the other. Principal Bradford and her grandmother, Bentina Beakley, stand quietly at the principal’s desk, looking at Webby nervously. 

Beakley sighs, shaking her head. “The end of what, exactly, Webbigail?”

“My book report!” Webby smiles, and Fluffy bites her Darkwing doll. Webby frowns, looking down at her pet snake. “No, bad Fluffy!” She scolds him.

Beakley and Bradford exchange a look, and Bradford sighs. “Webbigail, your book report is why you’re in here.” He gestures to the pile of weapons on the ground, from battle axes to maces, Webby had brought a pretty vast inventory to school. 

Webby laughs nervously as her grandmother picks up the fireworks she had brought from the pile. “And what were you going to do with this?” She asks, handling it gingerly as if it could explode at any second. 

Webby sighs and looks down. “That was for the act 3 closer…” She mumbles. She puts down her Darkwing doll and Fluffy as he slithers out of sight. 

Beakley puts her hand on her daughters shoulder and looks at her empathetically. “Webby dear, I love your creativity, but it’s getting out of hand,” she mumbles, Bradofrd nodding in agreement, “do you remember the last 3 times you were in the principal’s office?”

Webby looks away, because of course she remembers, they were last week. _How was I supposed to know that you cant bring Nerf guns to school and shoot people with them between classes? Though I guess climbing up on the lockers was a bit extra…_ And it wasn’t her fault that she had beaten up that one kid, her grandmother had trained her to do that to basically anyone that does so much as bump into her. _I’ve been homeschooled my whole life, I didn’t exactly know what to expect._ And as for bringing spiders for her mythical beast project, well, Webby guesses she could have realized that was a bad idea, but it was kind of too late to go back now. 

Beakley sighs, “If this gets too out of hand I’ll have to send you _here_ , and we both know I don’t want to do that.” She holds out a pamphlet, with the text, ‘REALITY CHECK SUMMER CAMP: THINK INSIDE THE BOX’ with an image of what honestly looks like a robot stuffed into a box.

Webby shifts nervously in her seat and sighs, “Alright, Granny, I won’t let you down. No more weirdness.”

Beakley smiles softly, but is interrupted by a hiss and a screech, and she turns around to see Principal Bradford on the ground, Fluffy’s fangs sinked into his arm.

Webby stares at him, stunned, and laughs nervously. “That, uh, that doesn’t count, right?”

Beakley glares at her, and Webby knows she’s in _big_ trouble. 

* * *

Webby stands on the sidewalk in front of her house, backpack hanging on her slouched shoulders. She holds her Darkwing book close to her, looking at the ground sadly. Behind her, Beakley opens the door, making sure she locks it securely. 

“Webbigail, dear,” Beakley says as she puts her keys in her purse, “you know I don’t want to send you there, but this is getting out of hand. You’ve sent 15 kids to the infirmary in your first month at school and this cant keep happening.” Beakley sighs and shakes her head. 

Webby lowers her head uncomfortably. “ _You’re_ the one who trained me to do that…” she grumbled under her breath.

“ _Webby._ ” Beakley growls sternly. Suddenly, her phone buzzes, and she takes it out of her purse to check it. Beakley sighs, “I’m going to be late for work. Please don’t cause a ruckus at camp, and listen to the counselors.” She kisses Webby’s forehead lightly, which just makes her shift away uncomfortably. Beakley waves goodbye and heads to work, leaving Webby standing there alone.

Webby waits until Beakley is around the corner before looking up and rushing to the trash bin. She had put her nerf guns there so she could get at them easily without Beakley knowing. She shuffled through the trash, but couldn’t find it. “Ughh, where is it?” She grumbles.

Suddenly, some of the trash starts moving on its own, and Webby freezes. A light bulb hops, yes _hops,_ out of the trash can lugging a clear bag behind it. And in the bag was her nerf gun. The light bulb seems to see her despite having no eyes, and jumps off of the bin and runs out away from her house. 

Webby is stunned, but shakes her head and chases after the light bulb. “Tiny trash thief! Give that back!” Webby yells whats basically a war cry, climbing up the lamp post and jumping down, landing on top of the bag, hearing a crack under her feet. _Uh oh._

The light bulb falls over from the impact, and its light turns a red hue as it flails around. 

Webby grabs the lightbulb in both of her hands, stepping off of the bag and hoping that the crack wasn’t from her nerf gun. She glared at the lightbulb, which looked scared, somehow. _How does a lightbulb even look scared?_ Webby shook her head, trying not to be confused. 

“What are you? Where did you come from? Who made you? Why are you stealing my nerf gun? Am I asking too many questions?” She burst into a clusterclump of questions, seeming to startle the little lightbulb rather than scare it. 

The lightbulb hesitated for a second, then buzzed a couple times, lighting up as it did. It didn’t seem to be able to speak despite showing emotion.

Webby tilted her head, confused, and stilled as she heard footsteps against the grass and a Scottish accent approaching her house. 

“Curse me kilts, Lil’ Bulb, what’s taking you so-“ A really old looking, and Webby means _really_ old looking, duck appears in front of her, dressed in an old time top hat and coat, and holding a cane that seems to be missing something on the top of it. “-long…” 

Webby stares back at the stunned Scottish duck, still holding the lightbulb tight in her hands. “…Hi! I’m Webby!” She takes one hand to wave at the old man, but that also gives the lightbulb time to escape from her grasp and grab its bag. It hopped onto the old man’s cane, screwing itself in the open spot, and hanging the bag over the cane next to it. 

Webby stood up and walked over to the old duck. “Did you make that lightbulb? How did you get it to convey realistic emotions? Are you-“ Webby freezes as she gets close enough to the duck to see something that startles her. His eyes were way more narrow than any normal ducks and they were _gold._ Not just bright brown, but the actual color of gold. And on his forehead, he had a sign that looked kind of like a sparkle. Webby gasped, knowing what this meant. 

“YOU’RE A _WITCH_?” Webby squealed, eyes shining. 

The old duck blinked, then grinned. “I’m not just any witch, lass, I’m the richest witch on the Boiling Isles: Scr-“

“FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD!” 

The old duck, Scr-something, slumps his shoulders and sighs. “Ah, phooey.”

“HAHA!” A loud voice yells, and a large, probably _more_ Scottish duck witch jumps down in front of them. “HELLO SCROOGE! GUES WHO HAS ANOTHER SCHEME TO BRING YOU TO YOUR DEMISE! HAHAHAHA!” 

Apparently-Scrooge sighs again. “Curse me kilts, Flintheart, what are you doing here? How did you even find my portal?” He grumbles. Clearly this isn’t the first time he’s had to deal with the other Scottish witch. 

The larger duck laughs again, his voice honestly really annoying. “ALL PART OF MY AMAZING SCHEME, SCROOGE!” He twirls his finger in the air, which creates a circle of light. As he slams his hand and the circle onto the ground, a rock bursts up from the ground, hitting Scrooge into the air. He yelps in pain, then lands on the ground and glares at Glomgold. 

Webby yelps in surprise, not having expected the whole thing with the ground. She falls backwards and lands on the sidewalk.

Scrooge, clearly not surprised by Glomgold’s attack, creates a spell circle of his own. A large blast of fire shoots from it, hitting Glomgold and setting his clothes on fire. Flintheart yelps in surprise, then retreats back around the corner. “YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS TIME, SCROOGE, BUT YOU’LL NEVER DEFEAT FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD! HAHAHA OW WHY IS THIS FIRE SO HOT-“

Scrooge shakes his head. “Sorry about that, lassie. Hmm, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about this. On one hand, human ducks aren’t really supposed to know about the Boiling Isles, but on the other, I’m a wanted criminal so I don’t really care.” He shrugs, adjusting his top hat so it’s balanced on his head. 

“I wanna be a witch!” Webby blurts out as Scrooge begins walking away. The Scottish witch duck stops and turns around, raising his eyebrow. “Look, if I stay here I’ll be sent away to a camp where they’ll try to make me… normal, but I don’t wanna be normal! And I’ve always wanted to be able to do magic, so maybe you can… teach me?” She looks at Scrooge expectantly with hope in her eyes. 

“Sorry lass, but you can’t exactly do magic. You’re an ordinary duck, you don’t have a magic bile sack so you can’t perform spells.” He says.

Webby looks down at the ground sadly. _I should have expected that, honestly. Witches are technically a different species so of course I can’t do magic…_

“Though,” Scrooge says, “that may be because they haven’t tried.” He smiles.

Webby looks up hopefully, eyes shining. “Really?” She asks.

Scrooge nods. 

Webby, ecstatic, jumps up and squeals. She runs over to Scrooge, and tackle hugs him. “Thank you thank you thank you!” She yells happily. 

Scrooge is surprised at first, but smiles and lightly pushes Webby away from hugging him. “All right, calm down lass.”

“Webby.” She corrects him politely.

Scrooge laughs a bit. “Alright, Webby, we have a lot of preparing to do if you’re ready to become a witch. Now come on, we have to get to my house and the bin. You’ll have to meet Donald and Della, I think you’ll like them.”

Webby smiles wider (somehow) and jumps up and down a bit. “Can you answer my questions about the lightbulb? I really want to know how it was made. And how it can convey emotions. And if it can speak. And-“

“Calm down, I’ll answer your questions on the way there. Now grab the bag and let’s get going.”

Webby quickly grabs the bag and swings it over her shoulder. “Okokok let’s go! Oh, and, you have to get me a new nerf gun. Your lightbulb broke it.”

Scrooge laughs a bit again, and pats Webby’s head. “Yeah, alright lass.” He says. Though, in reality, he has no idea what a nerf gun is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii this is kinda just a test, chapter 1 will be longer and stuff im just posting this for now to see how ao3 works


	2. A Lying Witch and a Dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby, Scrooge, and Della go on an adventure to get a cure for Donald's cursed voice. 
> 
> Oh yeah and Steelbeak is there too.

Chapter 2: A Lying Witch and a Dumbass

Webby stands in front off the McDuck house, awed at the sight of the large building. Especially the large tower behind it, which Webby has no idea what’s in it but from the way it looks, it must be important. “So, you’re the richest witch here, but you’re also a wanted outlaw? How do you protect yourself and your money?”

As Scrooge walks up to the door and knocks lightly, Webby hears a war cry coming from above on the roof. Scrooge sighs, “That’s how.” He creates a spell circle in the air, and the duck from the roof comes to an abrupt stop, surrounded in a yellow aura. 

The duck’s eyes were bright fuchsia, and she had straight long hair that, if it wasn’t suspended in the air, would reach down to her knees. One of her legs was made of metal, which Webby assumed was from jumping off the roof like this.

Scrooge rubs his temples in frustration. “By the moon, Della, if you want to keep your other leg, stop jumping off of the roof already.” He growled. 

Della frowns. “Awww, c’mon uncle Scrooge, I did this all the time on the moon! And don’t you want the bin to be protected?” She yelps as Scrooge’s spell circle disappears and she’s dropped onto the ground. Della mumbles something under her breath but quiets as she looks up and meets Webby’s eyes. 

“Hi! I’m Webby!”

Della blinks. “I’m Della,” she says as she stands up, “Scrooge, you know this is a human duck right?” She asks her uncle. 

Scrooge creates a key from thin air and unlocks the door to the McDuck house. “I’m not an idiot, Della. Of course I know that, the lass just wants to learn how to do magic.”

Della opens her mouth to say something, but Scrooge interrupts her, “Blah blah humans can’t be witches, but they haven’t tried, Della. No witch had ever rebuilt the Spear of Selene on their own but that didn’t stop you, did it?”

Della opens and closes her mouth a few times before shrugging and turning back to Webby. “Well, I’m Della. Oh, wait, I already said that. Oh well. Come on, you should meet Donald.” She gestures for Webby and Scrooge to follow her inside. 

“Woah…” Webby says as she sees the inside of the house. The walls and ceiling are covered in symbols of witches, ranging from historical battles to ancient artifacts. Webby decides to look over them later. 

Scrooge gestures his arm towards the tapestries and living room. “Welcome to the McDuck house, where I hide away from the pressures of ‘modern’ life. Also the cops. Heh, also my ex girlfriend, Goldie. You know, she still misses me-“

Della rolls her eyes, “Oh god, not this joke again.”

Scrooge’s grin covers his entire face as he makes the most horrible but amazing joke any duck has ever heard. “But her aim is getting better!” He stands there for a few seconds smiling, waiting for Webby to respond to his joke, but frowns as Della groans and lays face flat onto the couch.

Webby, ignoring Scrooge, marvels at the sights of the McDuck house as she slowly walks over to the couch to sit next to Della. “So, wait, who’s Donald?” She asks as Della sits back up. 

Della blinks, “My twin brother. He insists he’s older, but our parents were never really around to prove if he was or not.” 

Suddenly, some kind of demonic screeching interrupted Della. She sighed, “Yep, that’s him.”

Webby leaned forward from where she was sitting to see another witch emerge from around a doorway with no door. His eyes were bright indigo (Webby remembered then that all witches had uniquely bright eyes) and he was clad in towels, looking like he just got out of the shower or something. 

“W̴̬͑͠h̵̪̆͗o̶̹͈̎͝ ̵͍̣̃̄t̵̬̓̆ü̸͕͈r̵̘͐̏n̸̬̆̓e̷͙͠d̵͔͗͜͝ ̸̦̤̅̆o̴̙̞͒̒f̸̤͙̃͘ḟ̴̜͌ ̵͖̚͝ţ̷̬̃ḫ̵̐e̴̡̫̊͋ ̵͈͚̄ḣ̸̭̝͂o̷̟t̸͎̂ ̸̨͐w̸̡͚̎ȧ̶̼t̴̼̄͜ĕ̸̹r̵̗͛͜?̸̮̥̾” He screeches angrily. Then, he turns to the couch, sees Webby, and blinks in confusion. “W̸͇̒ȟ̶͈ŏ̶̺ ̴̤̚a̸̙̤̿̆ȓ̶͔̎e̸̼͕̔̓ ̸̬̄ÿ̶̦̑o̴̙̺͂u̶̪͒?̵̧”

Webby blinks a few times, unable to understand what the witch, Donald, had said. “What did he say?” She asks, turning to Scrooge who is still standing by the door, disappointed no one liked his joke. 

Scrooge picks up his head and turns to Donald, ignoring Webby. “Human duck, wanted to be a witch and defy the laws of magic, etcetera etcetera.” He rambled on, then sat down on the other edge of the couch. 

Donald blinks, then shrugs and turns back around the corner. 

Webby swings her legs over the side of the couch while silence fills the room. She looks around again, then decides to ask what’s on her mind. “So, why is Donald’s voice like that?” She asks, turning to Scrooge. 

Scrooge looked at Webby for a few seconds as if thinking, and then blinked. “He has a… curse of sorts. There is a way to fix it, but it would be a very dangerous adventure with extremely high stakes and could risk our lives…”

“ _Oh my god let’s do it._ ” Webby exclaims, eyes shining with hope of adventure. She leans forward, a giant grin on her face.

Della opens her mouth to say something, but Scrooge quickly raises his hand to close her beak. “Well, then, let’s go lassies! No time to waste!” He steps up onto the armrest with one leg and hold his cane up into the air, saying, “Time to seize the day!”

“The sun is setting, Uncle Scrooge.”

“…Time to seize the evening!”

* * *

Wind ruffles Webby’s hair as she holds tightly onto the back of Scrooge’s cane, with Scrooge in the front and Della behind him. She would have been asking millions of questions on how it could fly if she wasn’t busy being amazed by the scenery around her.The trees and grass were shades of orange, red, and purple. The water was bright lavender and looked like it was actually boiling. And, most interestingly to Webby, there were giant spikes that looked like bones shooting out from the ground. 

A griffin swiftly flies overhead, then dive bombs and swoops through the forest below them, ruffling the leaves in its path.

Webby turns to Scrooge. “Griffins have spider breath, right?” She asks. 

“Of course they do, lassie.” He answers, keeping his gaze ahead of him as they start descending a bit. 

“Haha! I knew it! Take that Grann-AAAH!” Webby raises her hands in the air in victory, but loses her spot on the cane-staff and almost falls off, grabbing back on at the last second. 

Della and Scrooge mumbled something to each other as they descended, but Webby couldn’t tell what they were saying. They arrived at a large stone building that was honestly kind of spooky. 

_And perfect for adventure!_ Webby thought enthusiastically as she hopped off of Scrooge’s cane and landed on the ground.

“The Conformatorium,” Scrooge grumbled, glaring at the building. “A place where witches that are apparently too much of scandalous scallawags for society go.” A scowl covered his face as they started walking toward it. Scrooge turned to Webby. “I’ll check the lower floor and make sure that Warden Steelbeak is distracted. You two go upstairs and try to find the vault where they’re keeping the elixir for Donald. Della, you know where to go.” He gestured towards his niece, who nodded in understanding. 

Della turned to Webby. “C’mon kid, lets get up there,” She said, then climbed up the wall towards a window. Her metal leg somehow both weighed her down and made her more agile, but she struggled heaving herself over the windowsill. 

Webby smiled, then leaped up into the air, swinging on poles and jumping off ledges to get up to the window. She landed next to Della perfectly, grinning.

Della blinked, stunned, then shook her head and headed into the conformatorium.

Webby looked around in awe, taking mental notes. The Conformatorium had barely any light aside from the occasional torch, and the walls were lined with jail cells, mostly empty. 

“Woah, how did you get out?” A voice from Webby’s side distracted her from her thoughts. Webby looked over to the side to see a brown-feathered witch with shoulder length hair looking at her suspiciously from inside a cell. 

“Hi! I’m Webby! And I was never in there; I’m not a criminal. I’m just a human trying to learn how to be a witch and looking for adventure!” She smiled. 

The witch scoffed, “Yeah, I’m not either. Literally all I did was let some kid have free fruit punch in a water cup… and also maybeee wrote fanfics of food falling in love but literally neither of those are crimes! Or, well, should be. The name’s Jane, by the way.”

Webby opened her mouth to speak again but Della stepped forward and stopped her. “Look, I don’t mean to interrupt, but we’re kind of in a hurry. Do you have any idea where the vault is?”

Jane shrugged and gestured to her left. “Not sure, but I think I heard the warden that way,” She said. 

Della nodded. “Thanks. Come on, Webby.”

Webby however, was busy staring at the lock on the gate. “Yeah, yeah, one sec.” She mumbled, inspecting it. The lock looked too weak enough to break, probably. Webby shrugged, figuring it was worth a shot. She jumped up, climbing to the top of the gate, then jumped back down right on the lock, breaking it in half. 

The broken lock pieces fell to the ground and the gate to the cell creaked open a bit. 

“Ta-Daaaa!” Webby smiled, looking back at Della, who stood there, stunned. “Wow, okay, didn’t know you could do that.” She said. 

The gate creaked open more behind Webby and Jane stepped out of the cell, stretching her arms. “Thanks, kid. I owe you one.” She said simply before walking away. 

“Ok! Let’s go!” Webby exclaimed, running in the direction that Jane pointed. 

Della blinked a few times before following her. “Hey, wait for me!”

Webby turned the corner and stopped in her tracks, awed. Apparently, the vault was a large beam of light, filling half the room. Webby could see partially through the light, and there were piles of, well, all kinds of stuff in there. _Do we even know what the thing to help Donad’s curse looks like?_

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted by Scrooge flying into the room on his cane. He took a small jump off of it onto the floor and caught it in his hand. “Alright, lassies. Here we are. Della, you’ll go in and get the d-“ He cleared is throat, “the voice healer. You remember what it looks like, right?” He asked.

Della hesitated a second before nodding. 

“Hm.” Scrooge said simply as Della walked through the barrier of light. It shimmered around her as she entered. “And we’ll keep guard while she tries to find it. Della could take a little while since the voice healer is small, and I couldn’t find the warden so we’ll have to be on guard.”

“Heh, too bad you don’t have any guards, nerds!” A voice cackled, and before Webby could turn to see who it was, some bulky witch slammed into Scrooge’s side, knocking him to the ground.

“Scrooge!” Webby yelled. She turned back to see his attacker. He was a large rooster with bright yellow eyes and his beak was literally made out of steel. He glared down at Webby, hands in fists. “Look kid, I don’t wanna hurt you but, ah who am I kidding, I only took this job so I can beat the crap out of people!” He cackled again, cracking his knuckles.

Webby instinctively got into a fighting stance, ready to defend herself. She jumped up into the air, landing on Steelbeak’s head, then leaped up again and kicked him right in his face. 

Steelbeak stumbled back in recoil. “Gah! You little brat, you’re gonna regret that!” He reached up, grabbed Webby, and threw her across the room against a wall. 

Webby yelped in pain and fell to the ground. She tried to get back up but couldn’t; her injuries were already so severe.

Steelbeak approached her menacingly, grinning. “Night night, nerd,” He growled. 

As metal struck the top of her head, Webby could only hear the faint yells of Scrooge, filled with worry and anger, and she blacked out, falling onto the ground. 

* * *

**_  
_ ** As Webby woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was somewhere comfortable, with a blanket draped over her and a sleeping mask covering here eyes. _Was it all a dream…?_ She wondered. Yawning, she reached up to take off her sleeping mask and felt a pain searing through her head. _Ugh…_ She looked around and realized that she was back on the couch of The McDuck House. _Oh! It wasn’t a dream!_ She almost waved her arms around in cheer but realized that would probably make everything hurt more. 

“Ah, Lassie, you’re awake.” Scrooge walked towards the couch form around the corner and sat on the opposite end, Della and Donald following him. 

“What happened?” Webby asked, trying to remember everything that happened before she was knocked out.

Scrooge sighed, “That idiotic imbecile _Steelbeak_ ,” He spat out the rooster’s name, “knocked you out. I tried to hold him off, but once Della got out of the vault and saw what happened, she almost killed him.”

Della looked away nervously. “I… try to protect any kids, after what happened to my boys,” she mumbled. 

“But,” Scrooge continued, “The point is, we got what we came for!” He grinned, holding up a chain necklace with a dime attached to it. 

Webby shook her head in confusion. “A dime? We went there all for a dime? Like, I won’t complain because that was the most exciting thing that ever happened to me, but there’s no way that is what heals Donald’s curse.” She said, blinking a lot.

Scrooge sighed, but his expression turned serious. “Webbigail, that dime is more important than you can imagine. I’d risk my own life to make sure it didn’t get into the wrong hands again.” He grumbled, then shook his head. “You should go back to sleep or you’ll have a terrible headache. Della, Donald, come on.” He said, walking away back around the corner with the twins in tow. 

Webby shrugged, figuring she could find out about their mysteries tomorrow. She laid her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes peacefully. 

_I think I’m gonna like it here._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So! Sorry its been like 2 weeks, I had like no motivation at all. Uhh I was gonna draw Della jumping off the roof but I ran out of motivation so here have this little headshot of her! I'm still learning how to draw the Ducktales characters dont kill me jdhfgdh
> 
> Also as you may have guessed, that's the end of episode 1! I dont have that much motivation for episode 2 because its like one of my least favorite episodes of toh but I'll probably make it a couple chapters! I also really want to get to episode 3 because it introduces a lot of characters! And by a lot I mean like  
> 5  
> but still. 
> 
> Uhh sometimes I put random lines from when Im working on this on my twt, so feel free to follow me there if u want! (@Garnet_107)
> 
> Thanks for being patient enough for this chapter! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, chapter 1 is officially done! I think the other 2 notes might still be here and idk how to get rid of them-
> 
> Anyways, welcome to the brainrot that I've had for the past few days and only started actually writing now. Uhmm if you have any questions about the AU feel free to ask! Also if you know who could have the role of Boscha please tell me my brain is stuck on that. 
> 
> Anyways I miiight make some art for this, I've already sketched how the witches look a bit but only Lena bc idk how to draw the others without references. 
> 
> Idk exactly how often this will update but like its taking up all the space in my brain so at least until we get amphibia news this is gonna update pretty often.
> 
> Uhmm follow me on stuff if u want  
> @Garnet_107 on twt and insta (i never use insta tho)  
> and Garnet107 on yt  
> andd u/Garnet107 on reddit (but i dont use it much)
> 
> Dont actually follow me tho if u dont want to my stuff isnt that great
> 
> And yeah constructive criticism is ofc welcome! Thanks for reading~


End file.
